


office duties

by refreshxing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Taeyong, Eventual Smut, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, Office Sex, Smut, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, jaeyong smut, kpop, lower case intended, office smut, ok very cliche plot, what moomi wants moomi gets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refreshxing/pseuds/refreshxing
Summary: taeyong lost some important files...





	office duties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taeyongs wife](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=taeyongs+wife).



jung jaehyun. 24. ceo of jung industries.

 

lee taeyong. 23. assistant of mr. jung.

 

 _right,_ their relationship was only, business.

 

 **strictly** _just_   business.

 

but i guess, a certain someone with the name starting from J, fantasized about someone.

 

not like Lee knew, but.

 

another day, another workload of documents and files piled up on jung's desk.

 

" i wish i could have a fucking break, how does mister jung do it? " jae heard yong say,

 

" language, mr lee. "

 

taeyong almost screamed in shock, he was just setting the files down on jung's table, he didn't know mr jung came until he heard his voice.

 

that  _darn_ voice.

 

" i-i'm sorry. mr jung. "

 

" make sure it doesn't happen again. what's in the newest files that have been sent? "

 

" u-uh.. just, um, trade and.. some meetings... " taeyong kept stuttering, he wanted to leave as soon as he could due to the amount of pink on his cheeks right now.

 

yong sweared he saw jae smirk.

 

"  _oh?_ is that so? any other schedule for today, darling? "

 

taeyong's breath hitched. he really just wanted to die. he wanted to run out,

 

how can his own  _boss_ have such an effect on him?

 

" i-i- i think.. i mean- i don't think so, sir. "

 

" confirm it. "

 

" a-alright. "

 

" right now, right here. "

 

taeyong's heart was beating in such a sped up pace.

 

taeyong took his own personal file from jung's desk and viewed it, he took a look at his schedule but, coincidentally, nothing important was to be done today.

 

" n-nothing. you're actually free. " taeyong exhaled.

 

how overwhelming, he thought.

 

" mhm, what's your say if i offer you a coffee date? "

 

taeyong sweared his face was fully pink now.

 

 

Oh, who would've known what a coffee date could lead to.

 

let's get this straight, jaehyun had enough. taeyong looked too cute with his flushed face and soft pink cheeks.

 

oh, how beautiful would he be underneath him.

 

" c-coffee? d-date? "

 

" did i stutter? "

 

" n-no.. "

 

suddenly, instead of having a " coffee date " , jaehyun just took taeyongs hand and pinned him to the wall.

 

" if not a coffee date, i can make you say yes to something else. "

 

jaehyun grabbed tae's necktie and kissed him passionately, taeyong wasn't kissing back until,

 

" why aren't you- "

 

" i-i- don't know... how to... "

 

jaehyun really wanted to hug him so bad, but instead he just laughed,

 

" just do what i'm doing... "

 

and so he did, he wasn't bad for a first time, jae thought.

 

and in a sudden, their clothes were off.

 

don't worry, the door was locked.

 

but the window was closed, but it was still morning, many people could see.

 

jae smirked, " how would you like it if i fucked you against the window, hm, baby? "

 

taeyong flushed, he was already so embarrassed due to the fact that he was naked.

 

" yong.. you're beautiful.. "

 

taeyong just..

 

" thank you.. "

 

jae grabbed him and turned him around, he lubed up his finger and inserted it into taeyong.

 

" a-ah! it hurts.. "

 

" don't worry, it'll be over soon, promise. "

 

jaehyun inserted another finger and as soon as taeyongs whining turned into absolute blissful moaning, jaehyun inserted another finger and started thrusting in and out harshly.

 

he kept scissoring until he felt taeyong was prepared enough.

 

he lined himself up to taeyong's now-prepped-hole and,

 

" it'll hurt, but adjust comfortably and tell me to move, okay? "

 

taeyong wondered how could this man be so fucking harsh but also so sweet.

 

he just nodded.

 

jaehyun slowly inserted himseld and taeyong shut his eyes closed. it was such a new feeling.

 

how absurd, this was his damn boss...

 

but he was enjoying it.

 

" m-move.. "

 

and as by command, he moved slowly, until,

 

" ah! please! faster! "

 

he started moving at a fast-as-fuck pace which got taeyong moaning his name loudly.

 

" all mine, understand? don't think of anyone else touching you. can anyone other than me fuck you like this? "

 

" ah!- oh! no! "

 

" that's right, baby. "

 

" ah! i'm cum- "

 

" me too, baby. me too, cum. "

 

and so they did.

 

" i-is this a one-time thing? " taeyong asked, hoping for "no" as an answer.

 

" no-not at all. do you want it to be? "

 

" no! " taeyong exclaimed.

 

jae just laughed, " alright, boyfriend. "

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love nct


End file.
